


How we came together

by ClaireMorgan



Series: The chronicles of 4 debauched (but kind of nice) witches [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Like Zelda I can't choose so here's all the best ships in one, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Madam Spellwell, Mostly fluff and smut, Polyamory, Spellwell - Freeform, Zarie, Zarith, but a bit of angst, madam zarie, unholy trinityyyy guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMorgan/pseuds/ClaireMorgan
Summary: "It is as if she can’t feel her body anymore, legs incredibly light, arms floating; then all of her senses come back at once and she shivers - imperceptibly, she hopes - when receiving Zelda’s hand in one of hers, and Marie’s in the other, at the same time. Their foreheads touch and it feels like a prayer"Lilith, Zelda and Marie are trying this thing, together - because love is stronger than conventions and fears, and because they both so want to make it true, make it beautiful. Three hearts harmonize as one, and then another comes along. Mary Wardwell is just as mesmerizing, in her adorable sweetness - they all succumb again. Origin story of this unconventionnal relationship that blossoms between the four women, with all the happiness, and challenges, it brings to their lives.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: The chronicles of 4 debauched (but kind of nice) witches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733605
Comments: 31
Kudos: 56





	1. Promise me

Zelda can feel tears running down her cheeks; ant that only fuels her anger. 

  * Can’t you see? I want you both, I… I can’t choose!



The two women are looking at her, puzzled or irritated - she can’t figure out which. Or maybe, they are just surprised. They should not be, of course. Here they are, after a few months of all lying to each other, unwanted feelings bubbling up - and ending up being somewhat wanted, after all. They are witches, women that never lived by the rules. For Zelda, all of that is just another step in the same direction. 

Still, it is a big step : in all of her centuries-long life, never has she loved two people at the same time. There has been affairs, if you can even call them that - having multiple lovers is frequent for any member of the church of night. But, somehow, the word lover meant more sex than love in her life - usually. 

  * Say something, one of you at least!
  * D’accord! I will talk, then. 



Marie’s glance is serious, and Zelda doesn’t know what to conclude of that earnestness. 

  * I… You know I love you, Zelda. And I know you’re reluctant to the word, but… 



Zelda bites her lip; she knows all the pain her silence can cause, and she can’t really help it. Every time - yes, every time - the words try to get out of her mouth they are stopped, almost physiologically, by some deep, bare instinct. Though now she thinks, for the first time : what if that is the key to her happiness? What if her reluctance for those simple three words comes from a feeling that she might want to attribute them to many, at least not only to one, singular person in her arms? What if she wanted to attribute them to Lilith too, all those times? Marie’s voice leads her farther from painful memories and back into the present moment. 

  * I want to try. For you. 



Zelda stretches out her hands, speechless. She takes Marie’s palms and caresses them, as a thank you, maybe, or a reassurance of her affection, or both. Then, Lilith finally breaks her silence. 

  * I am willing to try as well. 



She seems shy, suddenly; or maybe she has always been, in a way. Love - had there ever been love in Lilith’s long life? Maybe these women don’t love her, maybe they never will but at least they care. They are all going to try and that’s what matters.

The demoness’ eyes now are wider than usual, taking all in. She knows she must have looked startled when both woman reached out for her. She walks towards them; and every step feels like an eternity. It is as if she can’t feel her body anymore, legs incredibly light, arms floating; then all of her senses come back at once and she shivers - imperceptibly, she hopes - when receiving Zelda’s hand in one of hers, and Marie’s in the other, at the same time. Their foreheads touch and it feels like a prayer, something Lilith has never done willingly before. It feels good this time. 

  
  



	2. Wholeness (at last)

Hands on glistening skin, slipping and grabbing, eager and soft, running paths along arms and necks. Erasing sharp bites with the tip of a tongue. 

Maybe they should have talked first, certainly they have things to explain; but their footsteps led them to the bedroom, in a more-giggly-than-intended march up the stairs, trying (and probably failing)  not to wake up the whole house . 

Zelda’s blouse is already off - so will be her bra in about a second. She has her back to the safely locked door; Marie’s hands on her thighs and Lilith’s mouth on her neck. The demoness looks at the witch’s lips. They haven’t even kissed yet. Her eyes  flicker to Marie, almost asking for permission, but Zelda is already pulling her close, closer - and here they are, lips touching, slightly pushing into each other. The witch teases the other woman with her tongue, and Lilith opens her mouth wide, to take it all in. It’s like a star exploding, fragments of her being spread across the room  \- and she feels like a star, gloriously shining, bright ; she sees all the pain, the still-bloody scratch of rejection, that anger she had not so long ago. Just a second ago.

Zelda closes her eyes and senses this pinch in her chest, like someone ripping a part out. But then, maybe there is a part burning out; this side of her that had been reluctant to trust this woman, Lilith, from the very start. This hunch that she shouldn’t come too close. And then, just recently, she found out how wrong she can be - how well she can fool  _ herself _ on her own motives. She never trusted Lilith because she didn’t want to : getting closer meant walking on thin ice. When Lilith came back, the thoughts of this deceit came almost naturally, something that looked like hate turning into something else in their throats, bitter regret, the feeling of things left unaccomplished. That’s, at least, how Zelda feels it has all happened - so fast, it seems. Of course, she doesn’t hate Lilith, she never has. She worshipped her - now she  _ sees _ her. A second ago she thought she could pretend to be just a little indifferent, act like it would take time - it didn’t. It never will, with them both - or, should we say, with them three now. 

The kiss ends and even without it the moment lingers. Like coming out of a new skin. Marie is smiling, in genuine contentment. In a glance Zelda understands ; there is no jealousy on Marie'ss side, not really. A fear, maybe, to lose her. But she seems so eager to try, so happy, she herself closes her eyes and thinks - one firm thought, that she puts down to look at in her mind - Zelda  has found a way to heal. 

Marie lets her dress slip to the floor, and they all look at Lilith for the next move. It’s like a dance, this thing they all try to build together; they haven’t learned all the gestures yet. It’s not a lack of experience. It is more like a fear of doing something wrong, or rather a desire to make them right.  Lilith turns around, and Zelda unzips her dress, slowly pushing it down, and taking everything off with it, until the mother of demons is left naked. Lilith’s feelings are pouring through her skin, and Zelda picks up a sense of serenity, and also a slight nervousness. 

She kisses it, that lovely back, little bites along the way, discovering the creases, the softness of a patch of skin, running her hands on her shoulders, her sides, as she feels Marie’s own all over her body. She finds herself in between the two woman, and Lilith turns around. She catches a glance between her two lovers; like a dare, almost. Soon there are lips on hers, a hand slipping under her skirt and fingers sliding at a low pace through her wetness. She grabs the closest skin available, not knowing whose it is. Her eyes stay closed, and she shivers at every breath tingling her neck, or her face. A faint moan escapes her mouth - but a second later she wonders if it was really her. 

Lilith keeps staring, at that woman not in her arms but just a little further, at reach. She stares back into those dark, crisp eyes. There is definitely something about the woman, a little spark she could only see in a moment like this. She smiles, and Lilith thinks she could end up liking her very much. She lets her eyes wander down to those full lips, strong shoulders, an infinity of dark, delicious skin; Lilith doesn’t know when, but she has taken all of her clothes off. She  _ sees _ her, without the thought of Zelda polluting her perception - that firm will emanating from every pore, a mind firm and brilliant, Lilith can see it like fragments of coloured, sharp rocks flying in her head. She can always read people so easily - and that is why everything, everyone seem so boring. But not these two woman, not Zelda, not even Marie. She wonders if like could turn into a stronger word.

Lilith impulsively leans forward and grabs Marie’s face, pulling her in for a kiss. It’s different, yes. The kind of different they both could get use to. Zelda squirms between them, moans getting louder every second. Before any of her lovers can notice she turns Lilith’s face towards her and closes their lips together - for a long while they stay stitched together, breathing in each other’s mouths. Marie watches, eager, then pulls Zelda’s hair gently and she turns to kiss her too, head fully thrown back, avid tongue missing its target every once in a while. Lilith is now biting her nipples, harder and harder; the air filling the room seems heavier by the second. 

Zelda is stripped, then thrown on the bed, and Lilith climbs on top. It’s her turn to pleasure the witch, and she takes her task keenly. Soon her head is between Zelda’s legs, licking the inside of her thighs and blowing cold air on damp skin. The kind of torture she likes the most. Zelda wraps her legs around her head, pushing her hips forward to meet her mouth - and she diabolically escapes every time. But when Lilith feels hands pushing desperately on her head she gives up ; she sucks everything in, all at once, fingers already plunging deep. She moves faster and faster, not leaving the witch a second of break. Her hand aches but the pain is worth it - the sight of Zelda gasping, nearly out of breath at every stroke is arousing to the point where she feels her own fluids running down her thighs. 

Zelda is already so close to the edge, but she opens her eyes difficulty, and looks at Marie. She is standing at the edge of the bed, cheeks eyes gleaming woman’s ass, then moving underneath. From the muffled sound Lilith makes between her legs, Zelda knows Marie must have reached just the right spot. She keeps hitting it again and again, until Lilith is out of breath and lifts her head up just a bit, eyes landing into Zelda’s. All the while, Marie’s stare hasn’t left Zelda either - and with those two looks directed at her she feels more naked, and vulnerable, than she has been in a while. 

Zelda is just about to break, and Lilith is not so far from it too, when Marie pushes the demoness aside and sits on Zelda. It only takes a second, Lilith being too weak to protest, and before Zelda fully realises she feels Marie’s fingers inside of her. She rocks her hips, but Marie only goes slower in response. Her pleasure is building up again, even stronger this time, and she opens her mouth for a loud moan to escape her throat - it ends up a faint whimper, barely slipping through her lips. 

Lilith takes merely a few seconds to recover from her stolen pleasure; then her hands are back to Zelda. She kisses her, deeply, then goes down to bite her neck, nibble on her ear. She takes one of her breasts in her mouth. A mix of pride and pleasure courses through her veins; she can feel it, those little moans from Zelda at her every move. She looks at Marie - a victorious, smug glance. Marie lets out a brittle laugh, and pushes further, adding a finger. Their witch is getting more and more out of it. Lilith suddenly slips her fingers down her body and starts touching herself, aroused at the sight. She then brings her fingers to Zelda’s mouth; Zelda who had opened her eyes, and was about to come undone just watching Lilith touch herself. Zelda opens her mouth, and licks Lilith’s fingers clean, eager to taste. The demoness pushes her fingers far into her mouth, almost in her throat, and Zelda bites hard, certainly leaving a mark on those lovely knuckles.  Marie fastens her pace, and suddenly pulls Lilith by the hair. Zelda comes in a scream, her eyes glued to the sight of her lovers kissing passionately. 

The witch’s eyes are still glued together, lips twitching as the echo of her strong orgasm fades out. When she regains her senses, her ear is tingling with lecherous sounds. She turns and sees Lilith and Marie, entangled, fighting almost.  There is definitely something going on between the two woman : an energy, a challenge. Their bodies struggle, not totally harmonized it seems, and their eyes are firing into the other’s own. They reach and miss, escape and try again. They crave skin, not letting the other have one bit. But they both play it like a game - taking no offense at all.  Lilith is raging under Marie, teeth’s out, struggling to turn them over. She tries to play it roughly, grabbing and pinching Marie’s thighs, shoulders. Though as hard as she can get, she is only answered with more softness. Marie is back to her old ways; talented tongue dancing in circles, light lips on a flushed cheek, a damp forehead. Fingers running through voluptuous hair. She whispers and caresses, and Lilith is surprised at how fast she melts and surrenders to the touch. 

Zelda is amazed, eyes glittering with lust; as she looks over at the two woman she slips a hand down her own body, and touches herself keenly, pushing one, then two fingers inside. Lilith and Marie are rocking their hips in synchrony, panting. Zelda’s mouth is watering, and she pushes her fingers deeper, despite the already unbearable blindness of that pleasure between her legs. 

Lilith senses her need and turns to look at her. Suddenly, maybe for Zelda’s enjoyment, or because she doesn’t like anything too easy, she plunges her nails in Marie’s shoulders and starts riding her savagely, eyes closed. When Marie pins her hands to the bed, she is seriously taken aback - and more turned on than ever. That was surely unexpected. She struggles a bit, looking directly into Zelda’s eyes now - nonetheless, she ends up surrendering again to that ruthless Marie woman, and her damned irresistible charms. 

Wet kisses, and moist sounds fill the room. They are unbelievably quiet; and Zelda can’t help but try to be, absorbed in that strange moment of silence, fingers still deep in her cunt. As both women near their climax, they move faster and let desperate hands touch their sensitive spot. Lilith looks over again. 

  * Like what you see?



Zelda laughs and arches her back, ass out, all spread out for Lilith to enjoy. Soon, Marie’s eyes are feasting on the sight as well. In an instant of need, Zelda lets go of her own pleasure and crawls to reach her lovers on the other side of the large bed. They come shivering, almost at the same time, and looking in each other’s eyes. Zelda is holding both their necks - and as the women are still recovering, she is already asking for more. She nibbles on Lilith’s breasts, then takes a bite of one of Marie’s delicious brown shoulder. 

In a tacit agreement, Marie and Zelda both turn to Lilith. In a matter of seconds they have her untangled, and lying on the bed. The woman is too weak to protest - and she likes it, somehow. Being laid on a bed, carefully - the feeling of hands, everywhere, and nothing asked of her, only the same amount of care. She could do that. 

Zelda has taken advantage of the moment, and is now on top of the demoness, ready for a revenge. She is cruelly teasing, sucking on her pulse point and sliding a single, light finger on her folds. She takes her time, exploring without lingering anywhere, attentive to any gasps or shudder. The mother of demons feels strands of hair tickling her chest, and she is left breathless.  Marie reaches for Lilith’s face and kisses her, while Zelda is going down between her legs. Marie is a little less delicate now; pinching a nipple, sucking hard, and biting Lilith’s ear. She pulls her hair at the first sound escaping the queen of hell’s lips.  Zelda is working her magic, touching all the right spots, and soon Lilith is already shaking under her. She whines and Marie takes her hands, pinning them above her head and still kissing her. She only stops when she is gasping for air. 

When she does, Lilith falls back on the bed, eyes rolled back. Zelda takes it all in ; seeing Lilith like that, tasting Lilith. When she wipes her chin she regrets she can’t lick it all. Well, she has a split second to regret, because Marie is already licking it off her, almost eating her face whole.  Zelda touches her lover’s face in return; those high cheekbones, delicate ears, and the slick eyelids and the coarse hair, like coal crumbling in her hands. Zelda and Marie kiss, and Zelda wants to pleasure her, her and only her right now : she slips a hand between hot thighs and starts touching her, then both of them, as she wraps her legs around Marie’s waist. Marie groans, head thrown back.  Lilith gives Zelda a look -  _ that _ kind of look - just above her other lover’s shoulder, and now she is behind Marie, kissing her forehead and her nose from upside down. It’s like they are mimicking themselves already, mimicking an instant that had occured just earlier tonight. Though now Marie is at the center of attention. 

Lilith is licking from the bone above her butt, all across her spine and up to her neck. She adds her hands in - inducing another debauched groan from Marie. And she doesn’t let Zelda down either; once in a while her fingers brush her own wet flesh.  They all moan, twitch and sigh. In all the chaos Zelda looks at Marie, and the only thought that can cross her head is this : all the desire, all the affection she has for this woman are still intact, despite everything - or maybe because of all of this. The presence of Lilith, the pleasure shared, it is certainly freeing - it makes Zelda feel whole. 

Through the long, sleepless hours of the night, as they run tireless hands across burning skin, discovering new ways of seeking solace, searching for new corners of a body to conquest, to share, they all moan, twitch and sigh - like a whole. 


	3. A long way gone

When Lilith came crashing into their lives, they were happy. Zelda and Marie had been happy with each other; for almost a year. But this woman, Lilith, showed up to the Spellman mortuary’s door, asking for help.  Zelda had to, once again, clean up Sabrina’s mess. The doppelganger was even more annoying than the original; she kicked Lilith out of Hell out of jealousy, then wanted the coven to resume worship in her name. And there was still that damn Lucifer, lurking around. The battle had been tough, yes. But the toughest part, for Marie, was to watch Zelda’s eyes flicker when she looked towards that new woman. Now she sees it: she was aware ever since the start. All that heaviness that Zelda carried from the moment Lilith walked in; it was as if she felt the other woman’s pain, as she struggled to free herself from eternal dominance, to find her own persona through this mess of foolish devotion. She had been Adam’s, then Satan’s. Never Lilith’s own, until now. Zelda had been for other’s to dispose, or take care, so many times : Edward, then Blackwood. Only now, she was her own too.  Marie could see it already; how Zelda and Lilith’s destinies are intertwined. And from the moment Lilith was securely back on the throne, she started spending an awful lot of time in Greendale. She came by the house, regularly. Zelda’s eyes flickered every time. 

After just a few days she had come by in an unusual state. Her anger poured out of her, pools and pools of it falling on Zelda’s head; this was all her fault, all this madness was directed at her and only her. Rejection was not common for a woman such as Lilith, and Zelda’s stubbornness when she was seeking asylum had been a shock. There was, at one point, a moment ; Lilith’s voice breaking, and her last defenses too, while Zelda stared ever more intensely, eyes seemingly moist. In a sense, maybe Lilith feared yet another rejection, of another kind, rather then resented the previous. 

So all of this doesn’t exactly come as a surprise, it shouldn’t be. Is it? Marie found herself wondering a lot in the weeks before Zelda’s teary declaration; was she going to leave her? She felt what they had was strong. And now, looking at Zelda frowning in her sleep, an arm on top of her, and Lilith lying by her side, Marie thinks what they have is strong after all. Only it turned into something unexpected; but being afraid of the unknown was never Marie’s thing. She only ever awaits the next step.

_____________________________________________________

The day is still lingering at the door; the three women know how to stretch instants like this, and they don’t ever shy away from a good cup of coffee, especially in bed, up in Zelda’s room, as per their habit. The coffee is warm and bitter, the bed welcoming; they fool around and chat for so long they start to wonder if the whole house is up. 

  * What if Sabrina recognizes your voice?
  * Oh come on, Zelda. I’ll tell her I came by to talk hell business. 



Lilith raises her eyebrow and bites her lips; she is a handful of hellish business, that is for sure. 

  * You better make a convincing act… Hilda’s already suspicious. I told her I was off coffee.



Marie breaks in a genuine giggle.

  * _Et bien_ , no wonder she is getting suspicious! That’s the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!
  * I wonder how Zelda Spellman would be without coffee. A tyrant? Or maybe soft and kind… 



Zelda looks at the two dorks making fun of her and struggles to keep a straight face. Suddenly, Lilith snaps her fingers and Zelda feels a weight being lifted off her hand. 

  * There is only one way to know!



The witch’s eyes go down to her hand; no more coffee. 

  * Hey! Give me back my coffee! 
  * Well, I guess the answer is tyrant. 
  * You fool…I swear if I catch you… 



Zelda is up on her knees in no time, reaching across the bed to grab Lilith’s arm. The demoness tries to escape, but not too hard. When Zelda finally manages to take her by the shoulder, they stare for a second and burst out laughing, kissing between chuckles, and still lazily wrestling. 

  * _Attention_! I’ll spill my coffee all over the bed if you two don’t calm down. 



Zelda pulls back and lands in Marie’s arms. 

  * I haven't forgotten about that coffee, you know. 
  * Here it is. 



A snap and the coffee is back. Marie gestures to Lilith from behind Zelda, playfully pretending to rip the mug out of her hand one more time. Lilith smiles a bit too widely - or wildly- and Zelda turns around. 

  * What are you two nitwits up to?
  * Nothing… 



Zelda leans back in Marie’s arms and takes both her hands in hers. At least like that she knows where those hands are. 

  * I still have a bit of time this afternoon before I go back to _royal affairs_.
  * Oh stop bragging! Queen of Hell, that’s nothing. 



The witch winks and smiles; Lilith knows how much she likes to be reminded of this. Having a coffee, barely dressed, on a thursday morning with the queen of Hell. Can you even get cooler than that?

  * What I meant was… we should do something. What about the forest?



The wicked grin on Lilith’s face is a rather worrying omen. 

  * No, no. 
  * Why?
  * I’m getting old… 
  * Oh come on… I can make you feel young again. 



Zelda almost gives up at the charming remark. 

  * No, I’m serious. I don’t want Hilda, or Ambrose, or worse, Sabrina, walking in on us. 



Marie laughs. 

  * Think of what a sight it would be! What if a bunch of teenagers saw us? They’d have stuff to dream of for centuries. 
  * I could make it nightmares for them. 



Zelda and Marie both roll their eyes at Lilith’s comment. 

  * Oh come on, that demon face of yours isn’t even that scary. 



Zelda takes a sip but almost chokes on the hot liquid; Lilith is hitting her with a cushion and looks back, daring her to do the same. Zelda resists the urge and holds Marie closer instead, casting a glance at Lilith as she snuggles her head on her lover’s shoulder. 

  * Am I not invited?
  * Only if you stop goofing around. 
  * I swear to god.



Lilith crawls over and joins the embrace, head resting on Marie’s other shoulder. Zelda grins. 

  * I’m positive you’re crossing your fingers behind your back right now. 
  * I’m not!



Marie stretches her head to look. 

  * She is!



A loud giggle echoes in the room. It’s definitely a nice morning. 


	4. Dreams shatter

It has been four months, almost. The thought crosses Zelda’s mind as she wakes up, stiff from sleeping squeezed in between her two lovers. She carefully gets out of bed, softly removing Marie’s hand from her stomach, caressing it for a moment, and putting it down again, feeling a little pinch of regret. Maybe she should have stayed in bed after all. Still, she gets out of the room; it’s so late already, and she needs her coffee. She walks on the tip of her toes, trying not to make a sound. Nobody knows that the Queen of Hell stays over every couple of days. For those four months, Lilith has been going back and forth between hell and Greendale; but, force is to admit, she has been spending more and more time entangled in the women’s arms recently. Nonetheless, not a single soul knows - and Zelda fears, despite herself, what her family would say. Or, rather, what they will say, when the moment comes. Absorbed in her thoughts. Zelda doesn’t notice the soft steps on the stairs. 

  * Good morning. 



Marie crosses the room in a few steps, stretching her arms above her head, and lands with her hands on Zelda’s hips. The witch’s mind is still too foggy to form a sentence, so she pulls her lover closer, in silence. 

  * It’s good, we have a little moment alone… 



The voodoo priestess is already sucking tenderly on Zelda’s skin, head buried in her neck. 

  * I’ve missed you, you know… Do you remember how we were before this? 



Zelda frowns. Marie’s words are not harsh, they are intended to be sweet, and she knows it, and she tries ignoring why they hurt but simply can’t. Unconscious of the witch’s discomfort, Marie keeps on.

  * Wouldn’t you like to go back, just for a split second…
  * Absolutely not!



Marie’s face is painted with confusion - Zelda senses her body stiffen when she pulls away. 

  * Marie. I can’t go back to what how it was before, to who I was before… 
  * I don’t understand… 
  * There was something missing, Marie! I loved you, I was happy but… Everything has just been falling into their right place since Lilith came back. 
  * What do you mean?
  * I didn’t really know that something was missing, until I realised I had missed her! 



Marie looks over Zelda’s shoulder; eyes lost in sort of absent-minded void. Zelda’s cheeks are red, and there is this lump in her throat that she keeps swallowing, hoping it goes away. 

  * Do you love her more than me?



Zelda sighs. Marie doesn’t understand, she doesn’t… In the witch’s head it’s all so simple, so natural - she has been feeling that ever since they took the decision, together. She thought, at the time, that it would all be right, simple again. That she could - that they could - be fully, completely happy. 

  * Maybe I shouldn’t have dragged you into this. 
  * This is not an answer!



Zelda has never heard Marie raise her voice before now. The image of Marie like that - mad, burning - never even crossed her mind, until this very second. Eyes flaming, the voodoo priestess goes on. 

  * You know Zelda I thought I could try this… to make you happy. But don’t you see? It’s so pathetic, how you cling to Lilith, still worshipping another high figure so she can shelter you! 
  * I don’t… 
  * Oh _oui_ you do. I thought maybe after a while you’d realise, that you were alright now. You don’t need her to be, my love.
  * Don’t call me that! Not now. 



Zelda sighs again, heavily, and closes her eyes. She so wishes she could escape the moment, rewind, or forget - but now Marie’s words are there, and they are dancing cruelly in her head. When her eyes open again, Marie’s tear-soaked face takes her aback. But there is something in her that has been unleashed, a harsh part. She needs to speak her mind. 

  * So you’re saying she’s just a pet, a thing I’m using to heal? Is that what you think?


  * No, but we were… 
  * You think I destroy everything? That I’m… reckless, like a fucking match consuming itself! Is that what you think of me? And you, so perfect, always so kind, perfect little french Marie… Of course, you never do anything wrong!



Marie is staring into the wall now, intentionally. And Zelda’s face is covered in tears too. She takes a step towards the other woman. 

  * No! I don’t love her more than you, I love you both. Happy? But she was there before you, you know… 



Her voice was softer on the last words, but very intelligible. She doesn’t even glance the slightest to Marie's features - her back is turned, she is gone. She knows why she is doing this, slipping such a remark before walking away. She has been, for so long, very conscious of her own instincts, her habit to throw some of her hurt onto someone else when she feels it too strongly. It's one of the thing she hates the most about herself. 

_____________________________________________________

Going down the stairs, Lilith heard voices. Loud - louder than usual. She wanted to surprise both women - and mainly to enrage Zelda, by coming out of the room in plain light, where everybody could see her. But realizing what was happening, she hid at the entrance, and listened. Now she has heard it all - and Zelda’s steps as she walks away feel like the loud thud of bells, hitting her chest one after the other, without a second to breathe. It is true, the thought has crossed her mind - maybe Zelda only wants her because she feels they can heal common scars. It’s convenient, sensible. 

But thinking it, consciously, lingering on the idea is physically painful, like a knife twisting in a wound - a wound that is very much still there, after all. She feels… used. And even the word itself hurts, when she says it in her head - she is so tired, of this infernal circle going round and round, the universe making fun of her. She tells herself, over and over, that Zelda didn’t say those words, that she even stood up for her. She said “love”, talking about her. Though now, in Lilith’s eyes, all of this is only a masquerade, a refined trick that the witch is playing on herself. And Marie, which she really was starting to like… those brown eyes always filled with such mischief and such kindness all at once. The more Lilith thinks about it, the more it feels like an illusion, a fantasy. Stupid hopes fall, breaking like glass on the wooden floor. And she is crying too. 

_____________________________________________________

The night is surprisingly warm, for late october, and Lilith walks - almost straight - from the path in the forest to the Spellman’s house. She has just left that shady bar where she spent the day, trying to forget the events or the morning, the words - everything. After a while she grew tired of the place; too much looks on her, from men mostly, and too cheap wine - but still she drank quite a few glasses. When she reaches the door, she makes sure to knock hard. But nobody answers. 

  * Where is everybody? Where are you? I don’t bite, you know. Well, actually… I can if you ask me nicely! 



Her screamed babbling between hiccups soon doesn’t make much sense. 

  * Zelda! Marie! I’m a pet, a healer! Right? You had fun with me, I hope… I mean I know you did, certain sounds definitely indicated… Where are you guys?



Suddenly, Sabrina opens the door. 

  * Lilith? What are you doing here?
  * Nothing… 



The demoness tries to look normal - and fails miserably. 

  * What were you screaming about?
  * Nothing, I’m…



She leans on the door, and almost collapses in the process. 

  * Perfectly fine!
  * You’re drunk, and you don’t seem fine. 



The young woman turns around.

  * Auntie Z? Could you come here, please?
  * No, no, don’t disturb her. It’s late, I bet she’s already _very busy_ right now… 



Sabrina casts a suspicious look at the demoness, but already Lilith snaps her fingers and disappears in a thin cloud of smoke.


	5. But they mend again

Marie is looking pensively at the storm clouds gathering in Greendale’s sky, from the window in Zelda’s room. Or, rather, their room.  Though it does feel right now like they live in two different universes - even if they are sleeping in the same bed. Zelda keeps her distance even then, and Marie’s hand only meets cold sheets when she reaches drowsily into the night.

Almost a week of almost silence; they have exchanged only a few sentences since that morning, mainly Marie trying to explain herself, and Zelda repeating she doesn’t have to. Nevertheless, Marie can feel that the witch is not as fine as she pretends. Her annoyed little sighs more frequent, lighting cigarettes after cigarettes with a nervous hand; it is obvious she is angry, and aching, about Marie’s words and about Lilith vanishing.  Marie herself doesn’t know how she feels about all of it. There was that very real fear that overwhelmed her once again, when she thought it was gone : the possibility of losing Zelda. And Marie hates being scared - because she never is, usually.  Even worse : there is another thing that has been dwelling in her mind for a moment. Another dread, coming from other feelings - Lilith’s burning kisses and keen hands, her banter and wild grins. She was starting to like her, really like her; and it came as a surprise, really. Lust and fun was turning into something else, and Marie didn’t like dwelling on the thought - now she only thinks about it more, ever since Lilith left. And now it’s all so useless. 

_____________________________________________________

The living room is dark, and Zelda is sitting on the couch with a glass of whiskey in her hand. She knows Marie must be upstairs, somewhere. Unable to move, she stays sitting on that very couch, listening to the sound of thunder resonating in the empty house.  She tells herself, every day, that she should do something. Say something, at least. But Lilith’s absence makes her feel so vain, and to have suddenly so little control on herself is enraging. A soft sound from behind snaps her out of those thoughts. She turns around, intrigued. 

  * Lilith… 



The blue eyes are more serious than Zelda has ever seen them. Her whole features a bit tensed, the queen of heel seems so vulnerable, almost apologetic. 

  * Hi. 



Zelda raises from the couch in a swift mouvement. She doesn’t really want Lilith to see all those emotions crashing together inside her head - happiness, relief, anger, guilt. 

  * What are you doing here?



Lilith’s mouth falls open. She knew it could happen, she even had a feeling it would. But now it seems like a nightmare - the worst possible thing that could have happened. She isn’t welcome anymore. 

  * I’m sorry, I’ll leave… 
  * No! I meant why did you leave?



Lilith saw it on Zelda’s face when she spoke, that sudden fear to lose her. She smiles in relief. 

  * I… heard things. I thought it was better that way. 
  * It wasn’t. It isn’t. 



They stare for a little while, until Zelda finally finds the courage to speak her mind.

  * It’s not because you help me to heal that I’m using you. It’s an oversimplification. 



Lilith chuckles bitterly, suddenly putting her defenses back up. 

  * Getting your big words out… 



Zelda keeps staring, waiting for her to say something - something else, that she really means. 

  * So I’m really healing your scars then.
  * Aren’t I healing yours?



The words hit the demoness right in the stomach. “You do”, “you do”. She wants to say it. In good time. Meanwhile, she lets Zelda talk. 

  * I need you… I need you _and_ Marie. I realised it a while ago. 
  * It seems Marie doesn't realise that yet… 
  * Yes I do. 



Marie steps in the room, to the surprise of both women. She is calm, collected. It strikes Zelda that she might be angry, that they were talking without her, but she doesn't even seem to be. The witch feels a need to explain. 

  * Marie, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to… 
  * I know you didn’t. But Lilith is not the only one with an eavesdropping tendency.   
  




They are all standing now, each in their corner of the room, a safe distance from each other. Marie takes a step forward and raises her head, making the first move while nobody expected her to. 

  * I shouldn’t have said those things. I know they hurt both of you. I’m _très très désolée_. 
  * Did you mean them?



Lilith’s eyes are daring - but that arrogance only comes from that part of her that was, indeed, hurt. She doesn’t really have words to express how Marie makes her feel - right at this moment - like she is owning her fate. If she does love them both, what it would mean… 

  * Some of them, yes. I really thought they were true. 



Zelda looks at Marie, and all she finds is a deep sincereness. 

  * And now?
  * I don’t. Not anymore. 



A few seconds of silence pass. 

  * I think I can fall in love with you Lilith. 



The demoness’ breath is suddenly short, and she thinks if her heart keeps on it might fly off from her chest. She smiles, and knows that Marie understands. In this instant of connection, they all take the few steps still separating them. Holding hands, they close their eyes - a bit like that first moment they had, months ago.  After a while Zelda breaks into a giggle; when Lilith opens her eyes to see her laughing to herself, she can’t help but join. Marie’s laughter is soon echoing as well. For no reason, really, they laugh - and it lasts quite a while. In between a chuckle Zelda grabs Marie’s face to kiss her, and then Lilith’s. Soon, they are struggling for who gets to kiss who, still laughing. Zelda speaks first, with  a playful voice - maybe to hide the seriousness of it all. 

  * So I guess we have to tell everybody now. 



Marie nods softly. But Lilith does feel a little pinch in her stomach. She is the odd one in this, she thinks. The new one. Though Zelda’s confidence makes her feel a little better. Nevertheless, she would never dare speaking that nervousness out loud. 

  * Anyway, we don’t really have a choice. Sabrina knows we’re up to something since you made that little drunken show. 



Lilith smiles in spite of herself. 

  * Well, you would have liked it I’m sure. 



_____________________________________________________

What a best time and place than family dinner to make an announcement? Especially when this specific one is that the Queen of Hell has had a place between you and your girlfriend in your bed for the last few months. Right?

Zelda is actually a bit nervous now. Looking at Lilith at the other end of the table, moving her fork around her plate without really eating anything, she knows she is too. She managed to find an excuse for her to stay for dinner - a poor act that might have raised even more suspicion. Now Ambrose and Sabrina keep casting almost-discreet glances at each other, and Zelda wonders if it is really the best time. Marie is perfectly fine though. And maybe because of it, or because she clearly sees the two other women obstinately staying silent, she dives right in. 

  * Guys, we need to tell you something. 



They all look at Lilith, seemingly wondering why this woman is allowed to formal-family- announcement-dinners. 

  * What is it?



Hilda’s voice is soft and almost pleading, but Zelda hears her incurable curiosity in every intonation. A bit annoyed, and wanting it to be over as soon as possible, she takes the lead. 

  * It’s about Lilith. 



The woman in question raises her eyes from her plate, a bit shocked of Zelda’s bluntness. 

  * Sabrina, you heard me discuss this, and Hilda and Ambrose you’ve have had enough experience in the witch world to understand… You know how witches’ sexual and romantic relationships don’t work the same way as mortal ones. A lot of us don’t… limit ourselves. To only one partner, I mean. 



Ambrose is frowing, putting the pieces together. 

  * You mean that you are… a relationship. The three of you. 



Marie steps in. 

  * Yes, that’s what she means. 
  * You’re a throuple then!



Sabrina’s intervention makes almost everyone's forehead furrow in confusion. 

  * What?
  * A throuple. It’s like a couple but three people. 



“Throuple”. Zelda thinks it has a nice ring to it. But hecate-forbids she lets it be known .

  * I didn’t know mortals had a word. Then, yes, I guess. 



Nobody is really surprised - nothing is truly astonishing once you’ve lived with Zelda Spellman a few years. Or maybe it’s a family thing, this urge to always  shake and rattle the world until it fits their will. Sabrina turns to Lilith and smiles widely - which is really not what the demoness expected. Hilda also seems weirdly excited. 

  * A lot of other dinners with you then! 



Something about Lilith makes everybody like her after a while, when she starts to loosen up. And they all already started to, since Lilith came back -  I mean, who couldn’t end up liking her? The demoness is content with the reaction; though she realises, at one point, that they are all probably waiting for her to say something. 

  * So, what’s for dessert?



  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the angsty part is over! For now :p I really hope you guys enjoy what I'm trying to build here! If you do please leave a comment!


	6. Just a little idea

The light is dim in the living room, and it’s already scandalously late. Marie is speaking as she walks around the room, and it’s almost dizzying for Zelda who sits in one of the armchairs with a drink. 

  * Why not?
  * I’m just saying… Isn’t it a bit odd?
  * Maybe a bit. But aren’t we the unconventional ones?



Lilith walks in as Marie ends her sentence. 

  * What are you two talking about?



Zelda looks at Marie, as if warning her not to include Lilith in this. She knows very well how it will end. 

  * What? We said no secrets. 



Marie raises her eyebrow at Zelda; too bad for the witch, she would share her genius idea. 

  * We met someone. At Sabrina’s school play. 
  * Who?
  * A teacher. 



Zelda shrugs at Lilith. 

  * That nutjob who shot me. 



Lilith looks at the two women in confusion. 

  * You mean Mary?



Marie smiles maliciously. 

  * Yes… 



Lilith squints, lean slits revealing a spark of mischief. 

  * Do you mean what I think you mean?
  * Yes… 
  * Well, it could be fun. 
  * I knew she would be on my side!



Marie looks triumply at Zelda, who is rolling her eyes in a sigh. The voodoo priestess walks over to the witch, and sits on the armrest of her chair. 

  * Didn’t we say we don’t want to limit ourselves to other people?
  * We also said we’d do it together, _decide_ it together.



Marie slips a hand in Zelda’s hair, caressing the side of her face. She knows how Zelda can be with strangers - she was the same when they met. Frightened, of things that could happen - and without her having enough control over them to feel safe. 

  * You know we won’t do anything you don’t want to do. 



Zelda leans into the touch, and allows herself to think seriously about this, even though she still feels it’s a ridiculous idea. Ridiculous or not, she doesn’t really fear the consequences; her relationship is now strong enough, and this isn’t that much of a risk, really. Marie and Lilith make her feel so safe that she thinks she doesn’t have anything to lose. It might even be a bit of fun. 

  * Alright then… But we don’t tell Sabrina!




	7. Let's play

The three women are sitting at Dr Cerberus’s Bookstore, chatting - or at least pretending they are. Something - someone - is the real focus of their attention. Mary Wardwell, all serious in her little purplish turtleneck complemented with a discreet pearl necklace, is drinking a chocolate milkshake, alone, a few tables away. 

  * Lilith! Stop looking so much, or you’ll ruin it. 
  * Yes, darling, you don’t even need to check her out, you perfectly know what’s under there. 



Zelda raises an eyebrow at Lilith, and smiles. This little game is getting more fun, but she wouldn’t dare admitting it yet. 

  * I can’t help it, Zelda!
  * Am I surprised that you enjoy checking yourself out? Not in the least. 



Lilith eye’s send a dark, though playful look in her direction. 

  * Now we just have to see if she enjoys checking herself out too… 
  * But you don’t really look alike… All that makeup, and the dress, and the sunglasses. Surely she won’t realize. 
  * Well, I may have cast a little spell preventing that… 



Zelda nods, twisting her mouth in agreement. 

  * Good girl. 



Marie steps in. 

  * But she is different, Mary. Her energy, it’s just… softer. 
  * Conventional, you mean. 
  * Oh Zelda! Stop being such a _rabat-joie_. 



Marie’s pupils are sparkling with joy. She was jealous in the beginnings, and scared too. Though now everything is different; the level of comfort they’ve reach, the three of them, is superior than any other relationship she had. She feels this is all about happiness, fun; not compromises, pressure and rules, like so many relationships are, in a way. Besides, she knows herself well : when she really decides to go one way, she goes  _ all _ the way. Hence her enthusiasm. 

  * I’ll pretend to spill her milkshake on my way to the bathroom, buy her another and ask her to join us. How does that sound?
  * Well, certainly like you’ve planned ahead. 



Zelda is already so close to laughing; this plan is ridiculous, and so deliciously Marie-like. Lilith is looking hungrily to the woman tha has been hogging their attention. 

  * Go for it. 



Marie stands up, attitude on point, cheekbones sharp and lips curled in a half-smile, walking with the perfect balance of confidence and nonchalance. She knows what she is doing - that’s for sure. 

  * _Oh non_! I’m sooo sorry… 
  * No, no it’s fine, it’s just an accident… 



Marie is playing her part brilliantly - and Mary acts just as expected. 

  * Please come join us! I’m so sorry again, I… 
  * No need to apologize, really. But… are you sure? I wouldn’t want to disturb. 
  * No, we would love to have you!



Mary lets out a delightful little chuckle, and Lilith’s smile widens. She doesn’t even try not looking that one, while Zelda stays her back turned to all that is going on behind her. Soon, Marie is back with their guest, grabbing an extra chair from one of the other tables. The new woman seems incredibly uncomfortable; she just stands there, twisting her hands, and saying thank you too often. 

  * Hi!



They are all silent for a quarter of a second, before Marie immediately jumps in to start the conversation. 

  * So! How’s school? Is Sabrina doing any good?
  * Everything’s fine… It’s been a tough couple of years, I must admit, but now my life seems to be back to normal. I think it’s been the same for Sabrina, from what I’ve heard anyway, but she is doing great at school at the moment. 



Mary smiles nervously. She feels those women want something from her - and she’s not sure what. 

  * And do you like it?



Mary stares at that woman - and she is sure she have seen her somewhere, in a completely extraordinary situation, something that has nothing to do with Sabrina. She has been feeling like that since she first saw her at the school play, the week before. Nevertheless, she is startled by the brutal questioning. 

  * Like what?


  * Your life. Being so normal. 



Zelda senses the intensity of the stare, and wonders if Mary has any vague recollecting of the memories they took back from her - for her own good, of course. She only feels Mary’s uncomfort growing bigger by the second; all because of her blunt assumptions about her life. 

  * You don’t need to answer. I was just teasing you. 



The witch tries smiling, but she knows it doesn't exactly look like it should. And Mary is completely taken aback; at how those women seem all so confident, but also so comfortable in her presence, playful, as is she knows them already. It’s a bit scary, those poor manners, but it’s also riveting - and Mary can feel that she wants to get to know them,  _ really _ know them.

  * And do you have any… how do you call them? Hobbies, yes, that. Do you have some?



Mary looks, puzzled, at this avalanche of a woman; the one she doesn’t know, who has been keeping silent since she arrived. Her looks give Mary a curious sense of  _ déjà-vu _ , again, but she also notices how beautiful she is. She frowns at the thought. 

  * Yes, well I read. I mean, I’m an english teacher so I am definitely a proper literature-nerd!



Mary laughs, until she realises she is the only one. Though the three women are watching with a smile, the same smile on all of their lips - that must mean something, a common intention, or something like that. Right?

  * Zelda is quite a bookworm as well. 



Marie winks at her lover. Zelda surely thought she could get out of this conversation, let them play and watch, but the voodoo priestess is proud of herself for forcing the witch to join the fun. After all, it is true; Zelda and Mary do have some things it common. 

  * Oh is that so? 
  * Yes! She even has some beautiful first editions, a very fine collection of late 19th century horror and crime works I believe!
  * Those are my favorite! That’s so impressive, how did you get those?



Zelda looks at the new woman, very seriously. She doesn’t like her life being so scrutinised, and Marie spilling every little thing about her without any form of withholding is annoying. Although she knows it’s just in the sake of kindness, and a little bit of strategy in this twisted game of seduction. Zelda is starting to like it, this game - feeling those eyes on her, intrigued, that would soon be filled with want, and being able to tease and torment. Finally the thought of the pleasure to come in good time, as a victory, is enough to enroll into the challenge. But she won’t give in too easily.

  * Oh I just bought them when they first came out. I always had a sixth sense of classics-to-be. 



Mary frowns again, not really sure if this mysterious woman in front of her is joking or mad. She seems to be making fun of her - but she also keeps such a serious face. 

  * Anyway! It was lovely to see you Mary! 



Marie stands up - to the other women’s surprise. She is already putting her coat on, and ready to leave. But she isn’t done with Mary yet - she still has a trick up her sleeve. She turns to the woman, as in an afterthought.

  * Why don’t you come by to dinner tomorrow night? I’m sure Sabrina would love to see you there!



The way she delivers the offer, casual without being cold, makes Zelda’s lips stretch into a smile, and Lilith’s too. Marie definitely knows what she is doing. They both can’t wait to get home with that delicious, redoutable, always-nonchalantly-teasing-and-pretending-not-to-be badass of a woman. 


	8. And let's not forget we are human

  * That’s the best shepherd's pie I’ve ever eaten!



Hilda smiles in contentment. 

  * Thank you Mary! I can call you Mary right?



The teacher nods, and Hilda keeps on, unstoppable once she starts babbling. 

  * It’s nice to finally have someone who’s grateful for my cooking around here.



She raises an eyebrow looking around the table. Sabrina breaks in a giggle. 

  * Come on auntie, you know I love your cooking!
  * I wasn’t talking about you dear… 



Hilda gestures with her head towards the three women sitting across the table; which are completely absorbed in their thoughts it seems, leaving her to do the talking, to the point where Hilda wonders what is going on. They keep staring at their guest - and Mary must be starting to feel uncomfortable. Though if she is she doesn’t show it, and, turning to Lilith, she jumps eagerly into an attempt of conversation. 

  * So you’re a good friend of the family then?



Lilith chuckles softly, throwing a mischievous look to Zelda and Marie. 

  * Well, I don’t know if friend is quite the word… 



The matriarch chokes on her food, and looks back angrily at Lilith, though trying not to show too much. Mary is just sitting there, confused. Such a sweet innocent thing she is, thinks Marie - so fun to shock. She can’t wait for her to come out of her shell. 

Meanwhile, the whole table is silent - Hilda, Ambrose and Sabrina looking a bit uncomfortable, or maybe just on the edge of a laugh. And Mary starting to wonder why she accepted that weird invitation in the first place. Zelda decides it is time to break the ice once and for all. 

  * She lives here. Well, most of the time. 



It is a little early for the hell part, so Zelda holds back from saying any more, even if she is dying to. It’s so tempting to see the look on the woman’s face if she knew everything...

  * Oh I see. 



Mary blushes, looking down at her plate. She isn’t really sure of what she just heard. She thought it was that Marie woman who lived with Sabrina’s aunt - and the idea that comes into her mind at that point makes her cheek burn. She prays they don’t notice. 

_____________________________________________________

It’s getting late, but Mary is still here, and she wonders why. Maybe she is too uncomfortable to even stand up and announce she is leaving, because those three women are so assertive, and look at her with such insistence. It’s as if they are waiting for her to say something, do something. They impress her, that’s all; she knows she is quite impressionnable. Or maybe she is intrigued by this setting, that electric energy in the air taking her so far from her bland daily life.  Ambrose, Sabrina and Hilda have all gone back to their respective rooms - and here they are, the four of them, sitting in the living room. Mary is on one end of the couch, Lilith on the other - though she is certainly closer to the the middle, and Mary can almost feel the heat of her body, almost next to her. Zelda is sitting in an armchair, and Marie on the armrest, one of the witch’s hand on her thigh; looking nonchalantly sexy. 

Sexy? Mary stops at the thought, swallowing loudly. She can’t believe she just had this thought in her head, and she gives the wine glass in her hand a look of admonition. It must be it, she is a bit tipsy - she never drinks anyway. Zelda turns to her, and she is startled by the deepness of the stare. 

  * So, Mary… What is it you want?
  * I beg you pardon?



Marie and Lilith both hold back a laugh. Zelda continues further down the same dangerously compelling path, to Marie’s surprise (and great pleasure). 

  * What I mean is… If you could do something crazy, accomplish some extravagance that conventions forbids you, what would it be?



Mary is redder than ever now, biting her lip as a flow of unknown and mostly unwanted feelings pours down into her. She feels naked, and from now she knows she is dipping into uncharted waters; so far from what her life is, or maybe what it used to be. She looks away from the witch’s eyes for a second. “You know what? To hell with it!” She looks back. 

  
  


  * I… 



Now that she decided to dive in, she is not so sure if she’ll be able to actually say it. They are all looking, those intriguing women, and they don’t seem impatient at all, which is why Mary tries to continue instead of running out the door in embarrassment.

  * I… I’d leave school one night, pack a bag, put on a pretty dress and drive to the airport. And then I’d take the first flight to some sunny destination, and I would ask the lady not to tell me the destination, just the gate, so I’d only learn where I am going once I’m on the plane. Then, after a few weeks I would come back without an explanation, all suntanned and with lots of new clothes, and maybe a… 



She pauses, but remembers the promise she made to herself a few moments earlier and keeps on. 

  * Some exotic lover coming back with me, and every one would be so shocked and I wouldn’t let them see for one bit that I like it. 



She looks down at the end of her monologue, not able to stand those six eyes glued to her own for a second longer. While she is looking down, the three women look at each other, with similar smiles. Zelda raises an eyebrow and they all know what it means - that she didn’t expect this woman to be so forward with them. They all understand how someone like Mary doesn’t talk like that with anybody; how this moment might be important, for her. It was a fun game, but now it’s more than that, it’s an intimacy that is forming between the four of them; a bond that already linked Marie, Zelda and Lilith, but that they didn’t anticipate Mary would leach into. Not so fast, at least. Zelda looks down at Mary’s hands, all tied up together, and notices her heavy breaths. When the shy woman tilts her head up the witch sees how her face is so livid; she is astonished to notice how much she worries, how much she wants to know if Mary is alright. 

  * I think… I think it’s a bit late for me. And all this wine! I should go home. 



Marie stands up, sensing how their forwardness might have made Mary uncomfortable. 

  * Are you sure? 
  * Yes, yes I’m sure. You’ve been very kind.



The teacher stands up, and gives the three women some last little smile, not to seem rude. Then she finds some cupboard to put her half-full glass of wine down, and leaves in muffled steps. 

  * Thank you for your hospitality!



As Lilith watches her leave, she thinks how too bad it is that this woman is leaving now - and that she might very well be leaving forever. She reflects on how much she has changed since her first encounter with Mary - how she really is curious to get to know her now. There is something in her that bubbles up only when she is thinking about Mary, some deep-hidden part that wants to nurture and to care for - maybe because nobody really took care of her when she needed it.

When Mary steps outside, it's raining hard, and she didn’t bring an umbrella. Walking that scary, dark path in the forest to get back to the city, she thinks how much of a bad idea it was to come by walk and not with her car. So many bad ideas she has been having recently; coming here, for once. And staying so late.  She doesn't know what happened to her in there. Was she playing a part, trying to be cool and bold? She knows she is not those things, usually. Was it just an act, a desperate attempt to try and slip out of her skin for a second, have fun maybe? Or was this person really her, the one who wanted to say what’s on her mind so badly, wanted to have adventures and laugh more often, to travel and to know people like that - like the Spellmans, and their circle. 

The rain pours and she doesn’t even try to protect herself anymore. Her glasses are so full of water she can’t see farther than a foot in front of her. She is so close from crying, because there are all these feelings in her - she never felt so much in just one night. She fears she said too much, acted out in some way, while another part of her screams relentlessly, screams that she should go back there right now, because she missed something; because she did want  _ something  _ to happen. All those pictures collide in her head, things that might have happened, and at the same time she feels so empty, and pathetic. 

In the middle of a clearing she stops, and looks at the sky. For so long in her life she only followed one voice inside of her - God’s voice, or what she had been told was His. It told her to stay in line, murmured about right and wrong, emphasizing on how clear and cut the line between them were. She always stayed on the right side of the line; and she wasn’t happy. Though she has been wondering in the last year if that voice was somehow implanted into her, forced with books and loud voices into the head of a vulnerable child. This questioning began when she started hearing another voice.  _ Her _ own voice.  Staring at one particularly bright star, she decides that even if God does exist, he wouldn’t want her to just follow rules, but to think, to try and to fail, to be happy. She tried it before, with Adam, and failed miserably. This man disappeared from her life like everyone else did - her parents, her sister, her few friends from college. But the new voice inside her head insists she tries again. Mary wants to, though every time she does it ends up a shameful mess - like tonight. She doesn’t know if she can handle one more spiral of shame. “But what if regret is worse?”, whispers the voice. Mary lets the cold drips slip slowly under her shirt and down her back, and she closes her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we dive into angst again ;) I really hope this fic represents accurately what a relationship between those four would be, other than in my mind. Anyway the psychology of all those characters is so interesting, I really love writing this! If you like it please leave a comment, I'm always hungry for some feedback!


	9. A world inverted

Mary is standing in front of the door, and she raises her hand for the third time to knock, but immediately lets it down. “I can do this” She takes a deep breath. “I can't do this”  She turns around, and takes one step. But she won’t let her anxiety get the better of her this time - she won’t walk away. So she turns back, and knocks with a shaky hand. It’s so soft a knock she wonders if anybody heard. The urge to walk away, the old voice, is whispering softly in her ear, tickling the back of her neck. Then the door swings open and she is left with no choice but to stay and stand her ground. 

  * Mary!



The slenderness and grace of the voodoo priestess’ silhouette startles Mary as she opens the door, and she lets herself enjoy it for the very first time. 

  * Hi. 



The moment is weirdly serious. They stare for a while, and Mary thinks that this woman is probably reading right through her. She smiles shyly. 

  * Can I come in?
  * Yes, _bien sûr_. 



It’s the little things that the new Mary likes the most; now that she lets herself. Mambo Marie’s sprinkled french words are one of them, that she hopes she will be able to enjoy them many times again. She comes in and dares one look at Marie as she holds the door for her. Their faces are so close for a split second; it brings a small gasp of surprise to Mary’s lips. They walk to the living room, slowly; Marie is leading the way, though it seems that the teacher knew all along where they were going, and how all of this ends. She realises it in that moment : that somehow she feels kind of comfortable, like all this already happened before. Like it was meant to be. Though when she enters the room and sees Zelda and Lilith chatting she feels her confidence melt a little. 

  * We have a visitor girls.



They all turn to look - even Hilda, who’s knitting in the back.

  * So sorry to disturb… 



Lilith is startled to see that Mary is back, that she did not vanish for good from their lives, like she thought a few nights ago.

  * No, don’t apologise. 



Mary chuckles at the remark; she is starting to know this mysterious woman from those sharp comebacks. Hearing bits of conversations last time, she learned that she is called Lilith. “What an odd name”, she thinks. Odd name for an odd person. But that strangeness is eerily alluring. Sensing the heaviness of the atmosphere, that seems to beg for an important moment to happen, Hilda stands up and heads for the door. 

  * Nice to see you again Mary! But I really do need to start dinner!



Zelda watches her sister’s every steps as she leaves the room, then carefully waits a few seconds before speaking. 

  * What can we do for you Mary?



The woman feels intimidated by the question at first, and even wonders if it was a good idea to come here after all; but then she notices the way Zelda’s lips curl when the blows out the smoke of her cigarette. It’s a smile; she is playing with her, with no malice at all. She speaks as one would to a good friend - or a lover. Mary is ready for this; she wants her life to change, she  _ wants _ these women and she will take what she wants, for once. She thinks it has been so evident even since she realised the truth; that she wants to be part of this thing with them. It immediately felt so stupidly perfect. 

  * I wanted to say that I… I shouldn’t have left so abruptly the other night. 



Zelda looks at Mary, and is impressed by how far she has come. The way she fights her own timidity - tenaciously - as she struggles for every sentence to come out, trying so desperately to speak her mind. The witch finds her so beautiful all of a sudden. She knows it now : Mary can be another part of her life, just as much as Lilith or Marie. She doesn’t believe she is ready to let it known yet, but the feeling is there, certainly. She lets her eyes wander off as the woman keeps trying to articulate her thoughts. 

  * What I mean is… I want to be more like you. 



She looks around at the three women in the room, stopping for a moment, a bit ceremoniously, on each one of them. 

  * My life has been… well, quite boring I have to say!



She breaks into a little laugh, and once again, just like in that first conversation at Dr Cerberus’, they all look and smile. 

  * So… 



The women know she won’t be able to say it all; and it i’s perfectly fine. Marie walks over to her, and takes her nervous hands. She guides her to the couch, and Mary doesn’t resist one bit. They sit, and the shy woman pulls at her skirt like a proper lady, bringing a gorgeously inappropriate smile on the voodoo priestess’s lips. She glances over at Mary’s legs - the same sharp calves as Lilith - and then looks back in her eyes. There is a spark that Marie has never seen in them before. She lowers her own eyes to Mary’s lips, asking for permission. She immediately sees the woman’s eyes going down her own mouth - and unconsciously licking her bottom lip as she does, causing Marie’s heart to skip a beat. She is taken by surprise when the other woman abruptly pushes her mouth on hers. 

The chaste, light touch becomes more passionate and Mary feels her whole body burning. All of this is happening so fast; a few days ago she was tortured by the thoughts these women put in her head, now she is in the arms of one of them, pulling that beautiful face towards her to deepen a kiss. When Marie slips her tongue in and swirls it with her own, she melts at the touch, and lets out a choked moan. Her eyes are so tightly shut it almost hurts.  She is so totally absorbed in the moment she forgets Zelda and Lilith, still sitting in opposite corners of the room; those two give each other a heavy look, and debauched thoughts are pouring out of their eyes. They both stand up and walk over to the two women. Lilith sits on Mary’s side, while Zelda kneels in front of her, letting her hands rest on both of her thighs. The unexpected touch makes the woman startle - all of a sudden she looks up and finds Zelda in front of her, lips parted but with a smile. The surprise takes a few seconds to wear off, and Zelda frowns. 

  * Is this okay?



Mary takes a deep breath and looks at Zelda. 

  * Yes… 



She lowers, a bit awkwardly, towards the other woman’s face, and cups it with her hands. Zelda gasps, marvelled. She is suddenly completely drawn to this woman, feeling so vulnerable under those warm hands softly caressing her cheeks. They kiss, for the first time, and when Zelda pulls back she is stunned to find herself lingering a while on the corner of Mary’s mouth, eyes wide open to grasp every bit of emotion on her new lover’s face. 

Mary slowly sits back up, and as soon as she does Lilith turns her head towards her, and lifts the spell that prevented the woman from seeing their perfect resemblance. Mary’s eyes grow bigger and her mouth drops open. 

  * Don’t be scared… 



Lilith grabs her hand and kisses it, hoping this wasn’t a mistake. Mary doesn’t even feel the lips on her skin; she just stares, bewildered. How on earth? But she is not scared. It’s troubling, to trust so completely some people you barely know, though it’s true; she does trust them. And to see her own face reflected right back at her, looking so different and so alike all at once, is somehow enticing. She thinks back to all those thoughts she had lately, of how beautiful this woman was, and can barely believe she was almost saying it to herself. She locks her eyes into Lilith’s and whispers back.

  * I’m not scared. 



  
Lilith smiles and her hand sneaks up the woman’s shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, while Marie goes back to kissing her lips and Zelda starts to pull her skirt up her thighs. Mary knows all of this is weird, unusual, definitely not  _ normal _ , but she couldn’t care less now; she is so many steps down the road of  _ abnormality _ \- and it feels so good - she can’t go back. She doesn't want to go back. In a way, it makes sense. Her world has been inverted, completely turned upside down since she met these three; that this new universe she entered doesn’t obey the rules of nature is ironically natural, organic. It feels more right than all the supposedly right things she has done, all her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the last chapter! I promise both smut and fluff :)


	10. The missing piece

The living room of the Spellman’s mortuary is filled with quite unholy sounds - and it’s still just the afternoon. Mary is starting to lose it on the couch, not even undressed yet, but the feeling of all those hands, those mouths on her is almost unbearable. Zelda tilts her head up to look at the woman, so sweet though burning under her touch, and smiles. She knows Mary’s experiences with her body must have been full of shame, and deception; religion, again. She can feel it in the way the woman moves, how all of this is so different than anything she ever had. The witch wants it to be different, wants Mary to feel taken cared of, like she obviously never was. 

She finally quits teasing the inside of her thighs and slips the woman’s soaked panties down, slowly. As she does she suddenly remembers it’s the middle of the day, and anyone could come in. In a second she casts a spell to insure nobody does, and then goes back to taking care of the woman in front of her. She lays a light kiss on her slick folds, and Mary arches her back dramatically.  While Zelda keeps on, softly exploring Mary’s cunt with her tongue, Lilith is nibbling on her neck, teeth out, eagerly marking the skin. For a second she wonders if Mary might not like that, but the sound she makes when the demoness bites a particular sensitive spot proves her wrong. She bites down harder, only to be answered with a loud moan.  Marie stifles it with a kiss, that delicious moan, swallowing it. She slips a hand through Mary’s hair, delicately untying them. The way this woman melts under her touch, it’s fresh - intoxicating. She leans into the kiss, never pulls back - they both do only when they are out of breath, panting for a short instant and then back on the other’s mouth again. She fills a need for tenderness that Marie didn’t know she missed until now.

Lilith, feeling like the time of teasing is over, finally takes one of Mary’s breasts into her mouth, wholly and without a warning. The woman gasps and twitches, whining louder and louder as she feels both Lilith sucking on her nipple and Zelda’s slow caresses picking up a faster pace. 

  * Lilith… 



Mary opens her eyes, to meet Lilith’s own, looking right through her. She raises her hand - just to move from her own will is difficult now - and caresses the other woman’s face. The demoness feels her cheek in flames where Mary’s hand is resting, and stares back even more intensely. Nobody ever looked at her like that. It isn’t that she feels a deeper connection, more love, than for Zelda or Marie. It’s just so different; because they walk around in the same skin, and also because their history is such a winding road. Mary saw Lilith’s worse, and still she holds her face like that; the queen of hell knows that she has forgotten all of it, but somehow she senses that a piece of her remembers, or maybe she hopes, against all odds. When Mary’s hand falls to her side, Lilith realises she has been holding her breath this whole time. 

Mary’s eyes are closed but she still sees this face in her head - Lilith’s face, her own face, staring back. Those blue iris revelled in her every move, every time she let out a whine, or just a sharp gasp. Eating her up. Even now,  Lilith is still looking, even if Mary broke the stare. Lazily licking her chest and collarbone, she is lost in Mary’s pleasure. Suddenly she grabs Zelda’s head and pushes it. The woman moans in response, feeling the witch’s tongue deep inside of her now. Zelda avidly carries on, licking and sucking until Mary is definitely out of breath. 

The witch was right : these touches are so unlike any others in Mary's experience; she never liked being touched before this, not really. She was touch-starved, yes, always craving  _ something _ , but never getting it. She always thought she found the right person, until they laid their hands on her. After that she struggled to look them in the eyes, Even with Adam; the gentlest of them all. She loved him, she really wanted to love everything about him, about them, but this she didn't It was never truly unpleasant, though it just didn’t feel… right. The man was withdrawing into his own self in those moments where Mary desperately needed his attention. He was so carefree, never realising their embrace left her pretty cold. 

Now the needles in her fingertips and that shaky breath are taking her lights years away, higher, than the bitter memories. She wonders if it’s that tingle, like your heart weakening in your chest, that defines pleasure the most; that kind of pleasure at least. A strangely spiritual experience. Her lips are so sensitive when she pulls Marie back in for another kiss, and buckles her hips to feel Zelda even deeper inside. For a second she can hear the sounds in the room as if she was an outsider; those high pitched moans and groans, her own sighs. She throws her head back, leaning into the pleasure that washes everything away, as all three observe in delight : how riveting and beautiful, to see Mary finally letting go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to keep the fluff for next chapter instead! Hope you enjoyed this one, and I would love to hear what you have to say in the comment section :)


	11. Happy endings do exist

Even a bed as big as Zelda’s is a bit small for four people to share; especially when two of them keep moving around so much. Mary and the ginger witch are laying down on each side of the bed, while the demoness and the voodoo queen keep bouncing up and down as they talk, switching places and wriggling as they giggle. 

  * Stop being so loud, it’s the middle of the night!
  * Zelda, stop spoiling the fun!



The witch rolls her eyes at Lilith’s comment, and Mary smiles, hidden behind the demoness’ shoulder. A sweet thought crosses the woman’s mind - and, without thinking about it, she lays a soft kiss on Lilith’s upper back. The queen of hell turns around, visibly surprised. Her lips slowly curling up into an expression of genuine fondness, she leans in and lets her mouth rest on Mary’s, not really kissing but just enjoying the contact - how their skin burn under the other’s touch.Zelda and Marie keep talking, while the two other woman are having their moment; until Zelda’s words cause Mary to look back, startled. 

  * I mean, without Mary, we wouldn’t have such a good looking Lilith either… 



Mary chuckles, and Zelda meets her eyes; maybe the sentence was intended to be heard by her, from the start. Lilith turns around to join the conversation. 

  * Thank you for pointing that out Zelda, I would like to say that I’m immensely grateful for that body, particularly _those_ legs and _that_ ass!



Marie lets out a little scream of fake outrage, and the women all break into a laugh. Mary is laughing too, but she feels her cheeks turning red. Lilith turns back to look at her once more, with a spark of mischievousness thats seem to make Mary’s insecurities melt away. Noticing her effect on the shy woman, Lilith keeps on. 

  * Those sharp cheekbones! Amazing!
  * Stop it!



Mary gives the demoness a little slap on the shoulder, giggling but still uncomfortable. Suddenly, Mary feels someone grabbing her hand. It’s Marie. 

  * You don’t think yourself beautiful Mary?



Her voice is all in gentle intonations, careful almost; but the words cut weirdly deep. The three women are looking at her now, concerned, but all Mary does is sink deeper into her own pool of darkness, a sense of shame creeping up from far under. She snaps back to reality when Marie pulls her closer so that she has no other choice but to look up at her face. 

  * Please. Tell us what’s on your mind. 


  * Well… You’re all sexy and I’m all… you know. 
  * No, no, no, no… 



The voodoo priestess draws Mary’s face towards her own and presses their lips hard, then pulling back swiftly to look in her eyes. 

  * Don’t ever think that. You _are_ beautiful Mary. You are sexy, you are fierce if you want to be, you’re everything! We won’t have anyone tell you otherwise. 



She smiles, widely, and Mary stares back, baffled. And, soon, smiling to. She sees how sincere Marie is - she always is, actually. “This woman never told a lie in her life”, Mary thinks. And it’s true. Lilith grabs Mary’s arm and gently turns her around to kiss her too. When the trembling woman opens her eyes she sees that Zelda has come closer as well; she doesn’t lean forward to kiss her, but strokes her cheek and replaces a dark curl behind her ear. 

  * You don’t have to live by anyone else’s rules than your own now. 



Both women see in the other’s stare how meaningful of a statement this is, in regards of both their journeys. Mary doesn’t know that much about Zelda yet; still she feels only someone who felt these things could speak them out loud so clearly. The witch grins. There is suddenly a little heaviness in the air. Zelda senses Marie’s eyes on her, and knows exactly what she means. She looks back and shrugs, a banal gesture, though the subject at hand is nothing but trivial. Especially not to Zelda. Mary watches, puzzled, as the black woman bends over to whisper in Zelda’s ear. 

  * We said no more lies… 



Marie’s stare lingers on Zelda, than on Lilith. It’s time. 

  * Mary. We have to tell you something, something important.



The shy woman sits back, suddenly terrified that all of this might end. She sees now how absurd this is; they will tell her it was fun, but also _just_ for fun. They don’t want her, not really. Then Marie continues and she is only more confused. 

  * We are a bit different than you Mary. But you mustn’t be afraid. 
  * What do you mean?



She lets out a nervous little laugh. 

  * You see, I am a catholic like you, though a different kind. I’m a voodoo priestess. And Zelda is from another religion too. She prays to Hecate, the moon goddess. We are witches, Mary. 



Mary’s mouth drops open, then lets out another tremulous giggle. 

  * You’re serious?



Zelda can’t help but feel her heart pumping faster in her chest. She confirms in a stern tone. 

  * Yes, she’s very serious. 



Mary can’t say she is surprised; it explains the women’s particular energy. It even is a bit thrilling. It’s as if her boring life has turned into a dreamy movie, and even if a little part of her keeps whispering that it's wrong, she likes the feeling. Zelda looks at Mary, dreading for harsh words, abrasive questions and doubt, though the woman only chuckles softly. The witch lets out a long sigh of relief; Mary did shot her the first time she learned the truth. It was in very different circumstances, yes - but the same person. Or maybe, not entirely the same Mary, after all. The new woman turns to Lilith. 

  * What are you then?



The demoness takes a deep breath. 

  * I’m Lilith. The real Lilith. Adam’s first wife - and a witch.



Mary thinks for a second; so many questions still unanswered. 

  * How come we look the same?



Lilith struggles with the good answer to that question for a second, and then settles on the plain truth. 

  * Because I killed you and took possession of your body, as the Dark Lord Satan ordered. You see, the Spellman family used to worship him. And taking your body granted me access to Sabrina, which I was meant to… groom. She was going to rule by Lucifer’s side. But then… Things happened. I changed. And then I decided to keep it, this body. Because, as I said, I like it.



Lilith tries to smile, running her thumb on Mary’s hand. The woman keeps avoiding her glance; she is frowning, lost in thoughts. She knew something was not quite normal with these women, but she never realised the extent of their story. The word satan made her shiver; an echo of a not-so-distant past. Zelda senses it, and attempts to reassure her. 

  * We dealt with Lucifer, and he can’t hurt any of us now. You’re safe with us, Mary. 



Mary nods, still a bit stunned by the avalanche of revelations. It’s scary, this crossroad she finds herself at. Though there is only one way that makes sense : jumping right into this new path that the universe so kindly spread before her feet. With these amazing women - who would keep her safe, and warm. She is sure of it now. And she does have to admit; she is craving for an adventure, and this seems like the odyssey of a lifetime. This is the road to happiness, finally. 

Zelda looks at Mary, and it’s as if she is blossoming before her eyes. There is still a lot to be said, and a lot to learn, though Mary is part of _them_ now. The truth, even incomplete, lays such an appealing coat over Zelda’s insecurities; she immediately feels the tension leaving her body, those knots of feelings that made her cold loosing up. Enough lies in all of their lives : the Dark Lord’s misleading promises, to both Lilith and his devotees, and those years spent not fully, independently themselves. Marie has felt it too, to a certain degree; someone else’s grip on her life, like it happens to so many women. And Mary certainly knows this as well. So she reaches for Marie’s hand, still holding Lilith’s in the other, and presses them to her chest. In this moment she feels invincible, unstoppable - she never felt like that before. Another new, and quite enjoyable feeling. 

  * Show me your magic then!



Zelda laughs, and it makes Mary weirdly proud. Teasingly, the ginger witch shots a mysterious glance at Mary, raising an eyebrow, and in a little twist of her hand she lights a candle on the bedside table. 

  * Oh come on Zelda Spellman, you can do better than that. 



The demoness whispers a few words under her breath, and Mary feels a luscious tingle at the back of her neck, like a soft bite - except there is no one there. She puts her hand onto the still-sensitive patch of skin, and immediately shudders at another phantom touch, like a hand creeping up her thigh this time; Marie raises her eyes, looking pleasingly guilty. Mary laughs. In a perfectly innocent voice, she blurts out :

  * Well, that can be useful…



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end! But don't cry yet ;) (said I, to the 3 people actually following this)! There is a part 2 coming up very soon!! It will be a series of one-shots of these 4 living together, mainly smut and fluff and humour! If you have requests of what you'd like to see them do, please send away!


End file.
